Kai tries to Kill Mariah
Back at the castle, Scarlett Overkill was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at an emotionless Russian boy, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the emotionless boy glaring at Scarlett Overkill before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He is a tall, slender, and muscular, 16-year-old Russian boy with cobalt blue triangular markings on his face, mahogany-colored eyes, hair with two different shades of blue. He wears a long ivory white scarf around his neck, a black sleeveless top with gold buttons, red armor on both arms, black shoes, and blue baggy pants. His name is Kai Hiwatari. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Kai gasped in utter horror. "What?! But Your Majesty, The little princess...she's just a kid." Scarlett Overkill stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at the duo-haired boy. "You know the penalty if you fail! Should you fail, you will have your Beyblade Dranzer revoked!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Kai nodded, clenching onto his blue Beyblade. Scarlett Overkill held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make perfectly clear you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" XXXXxxxxxXxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxcxXxxx That following day, Scarlett Overkill had allowed Mariah to change out of her old, disgusting, smelly, and worn out rags and into her daytime clothes: a light pink Chinese silk top, a pair of light pink silk dress pants, and pink-and-white silk-coated lotus shoes, a fresh light pink silk hair ribbon tied into s bow in her hair. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "One Song," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love, Ray Kon. The wind blew lightly, making her beautiful pink hair blow and making her look like a vision. After Mariah stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Mariah put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Ni hao," She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Mariah asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Mariah giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Kai walked closely to the princess. The bluebird saw her parents perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Mariah happily, "Can you fly?" Mariah let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Zai Jain!" called. "Zai Jain!" Suddenly, without warning, a shadow loomed over the pink-haired princess. She swiftly swiveled her head and a loud, blood-curdling scream escaped from her throat as she saw Kai holding a knife in his right hand. Mariah dropped down onto knees, squeezed her eyes shut and curled herself against a boulder, sobbing as she waited for the blade to pierce her flesh and rip her insides open, but nothing happened. Kai shook his head as he dropped his knife to the ground, and clinged onto Mariah's trembling hand. "NO! I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Mariah said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He spat out wildly, letting go of Mariah's hand. "But--but who?" the confused Mariah inquired. "Scarlett Overkill!" Kai blurted out. Now Mariah was frightened and alarmed. "Scarlett Overkill?" "Now! Get out of here, kid! Run!" Kai warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Kai's shouts of warning, Mariah began dashing through the deep, dark woods as swift as possible courtesy of her cat-like agility. It did not take long before an owl screeched and dove at her head. Worried that the owl will explode, Mariah screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty Cy-Bugs. The Cy-Bugs screeched as they swooped down at Mariah, making her scream again. Mariah turned to make a mad dash from the Cy-bugs, but her pink sweater tied around her waist got caught in the branches of some trees. A loud, blood-hurling shriek escaped her throat as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, the pink-haired neko-Jin took a tumble and plummeted a deep, dark hole. She caught the root of an old, dead tree and clinged on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Mariah saw that the logs had turned into giant saltwater crocodiles, she screamed and dashed right out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving zombie hands. Mariah turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Mariah collapsed, cold, soaked, exhausted, and frightened, and started to sob. Mariah lay sobbing on the ground as the lights slowly turned up. A female Woodmouse named Abigail slowly started to appear, along with a male hedgehog named Russel followed by a male mole named Edgar and a small female badger named Michelle. A small purple dragon named Spike, a lion cub named Kovu, another named Kiara, a rabbit named Deadeye, a tortoise named Gramps, and a Deacon Owl started to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Ellie Mae almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Fluttershy ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Mariah pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" "You won't?" asked Fluttershy. "But I thought you were some stranger." "Yes," added Sweetie Belle. "I thought you were going to really hurt us!" A mongoose named Mungo, a young heffalump named Lumpy, a tiny baby yellow canary named Baby Tweety, a brown kangaroo joey named Roo, ponies, pegasi, unicorns, and several other African animals peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened pink-haired girl. "Oh, that's OK," Scootaloo smiled. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and I didn't know you were someone new." "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." said the frightened pink-haired girl, "What do you do when things go wrong?" "I know!" chirped Baby Tweety, "When something bad happens to us, we sing a song." Mariah smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As Baby Tweety, Spike, and Roo sang, Mariah followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, Spike, Baby Tweety and Roo sang, and Mariah vocalized twice. Once more, Spike, Lumpy, and Baby Tweety sang, and Mariah vocalized for the final time. After Mariah vocalized, Tweety sang again, this time off-key. Mariah giggled and started singing. Mariah: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young An African elephant trumpeted happily, and Mariah continued singing. Mariah: With a smile and a song All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung The ponies, Pegasuses and unicorns are surrounding the girl. Mariah: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine Tweety slowly fluttered towards Mariah, who petted him before he quickly flew and hid in the tree. Mariah: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, African monkeys chittered as Mariah sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and the African animals nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." A gopher nodded as Mariah giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." The gopher shook his head before Mariah looked at the monkeys in the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Mariah looked in their nest, the monkeys shook their heads. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." Tweety only shook his head. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Mariah said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" "Hey, I know that place!" said Pinkie Pie, as she pointed to a cottage in the glen. Mariah stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do?" she asked hopefully. "Yes," said Tweety. "Now you will really have a home." "Will you take me there?" "Sure," said Russel. "Let's go!" And so, off went Mariah, Kovu, Kiara, Baby Tweety, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Mariah's African animal friends! The doves grabbed ahold of Mariah's pants and start dragging her through the woods. Apple Bloom, Flower, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Bambi, Faline, Apple Jack, Big MacIntosh, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Thumper, Friend Owl, Michelle, Russel, Abigail, Edgar, Spike, Belle, and Scootaloo started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White spoofs